His Butler, Doctor
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Sebastian is ready for bed after a long day, but hears a noise from his young master's room on the way to his own- is something wrong with Ciel? A sweet SebbyxCiel, may become a chapter story if you BELIEVE!
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Doctor

A/N: This was meant to be a short chapter story, but for now its discontinued. Maybe if everyone likes it, I'll be inspired again! For now, enjoy this cutesy little SebbyxCiel. On a side note, be aware this story is based more on the anime than the manga because it has Pluto in it- if you don't know who that is, don't read this!

~~~CSCSCSCSCS~~~

It was very late when I found myself in the hall of my young master's quarters, moving by the silver moonlight streaming across the carpet from behind the window's heavy curtains. Silence rang in my ears as I slowly made my way down the deserted hallway; everyone was asleep and I too was ready to retire, after a long day of serving my master and keeping the incompetent bunch of servants at bay.

As I passed by my master's bedroom I noticed the door was slightly ajar and, lifting a singular brow, went to pull the door closed. Then suddenly from within the room a noise caught my ears and, curious, I peered inside.

Ciel was fidgeting and tossing beneath his blankets, his cheeks as pale as the white sheets he gripped in his hands. A soft whimper escaped his lips and I frowned as he shuttered awake with a tiny, strained gasp. The boy rubbed his eyes a moment before weakly sitting up and peering around the room, saying to the darkness in a quiet, trusting way I found oddly flattering

"Sebastian?"

There was no way he could have known I was within earshot but still the boy trusted that I would come and, sensing that something was wrong, I stepped forward into the room at once.

"Yes?"

He fidgeted, staring down at his sheets and replying with effort

"I feel ill."

I came to his bedside and pulled off my glove before pressing my hand gently to his forehead. It was burning, and I nodded.

"You've come down with a fever; I'll call a doctor."

I turned to go but a pale hand reached out and grabbed my sleeve in protest.

"Could you not call from my nightstands telephone?"

I could tell my young master did not want to be alone, this sudden fever making him weaker in a way he was not used to. I could not help but smile gently at how young he was acting; or rather, his own age.

"Of course my lord; now please lay down and rest while I make my call."

He nodded, too weak to protest, and lay back against the pillows while I drew up a chair beside the telephone on his night stand. As I dialed the Phantomhyve doctor, Ciel closed his eyes, saying absently

"Your hand was very cold."

I smiled with amusement at his comment and reached over with my free hand to lay it on his forehead for relief from the heat, my other hand holding the receiver to my ear. Ciel did not protest at the gesture and for a moment I thought with a frown he must be very sick to be acting so weak.

"Hello?"

Came the receiver, and I answered authoritatively

"Yes, hello Dr. Cornell. I am sorry to call on you so late but I am afraid master Phantomhyve has come down with a fever."

The doctor stifled a small sigh, obviously unhappy to be disturbed so late, then cleared his throat.

"Alright, I will be over right away; a damp cloth applied to the forehead should help ease the fever."

I nodded though he couldn't see it, then replied

"Thank you doctor, I will see to that immediately. Goodbye."

I carefully hung the receiver up again and stood from my seat, but when I removed my hand from his forehead Ciel gave a soft sigh of protest, being already mostly asleep.

"I am only going for a damp cloth to relieve your fever," I reassured "I will return shortly." In amusement I then added "and you have Pluto for company."

The man/dog had indeed just crawled into the room out of curiosity, significantly less chipper in his sleepy state but still bright. I motioned the dog/man over and patted the end of Ciel's bed, and Pluto compliantly leapt up to curl at his master's feet. Thinking myself funny I waited for Ciel's usual agitated remark, but the boy just lay there, limp and pale and dozing restlessly; I frowned.

It was odd to see the boy so out of character- no bitter remarks or pushing me away… how sick must he have been to let Pluto sleep on his bed?

I shook my head at the thought and turned to head back out to the hall. No need to get worried when there was work to be done- and if I couldn't stay strong when my young master needed me, what kind of butler would I be?

-To Be Continued…?-


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Failure

**Powered by the readers, here's chapter 2! It's a little shorter, more informative than anything but I got fluffy plans for chapter 3. :3 I hope ya'll enjoy this bit, and know there is more on the way! If anyone has ideas or suggestions feel free to tell me about them, I find them very helpful and inspiring!**

~CSCSCSCSCS~

"Now please open your mouth wide so I may see your throat."

Bony, old fingers lifted a thin wooden stick to my master's lips, which only pursed in distaste.

"I don't see what my mouth has to do with a fever. It isn't sore, you need not look…"

The doctor looked exasperated but I could barely suppress a smile as I tended the fire; my young master was being bratty, but at least he was more himself than before. Still though, one look at the young lord and one could tell he was not well.

Heavy lidded eyes and unkempt hair proved my master's unrest, with deep purple bags beneath his eyes a sharp contrast against his pale white skin. Thin arms held a flannel robe closed tight across his chest, and though he tried to hide it I could see the faintest trembling in the fingers clutching at his sides.

Indeed, one look at my master wiped the smirk right off my face. How had he fallen so ill, so quickly? Had I been neglectful in some way? The exhaustion in my master's blue eyes had me wishing I could do more to help, but he was in the doctor's hands now.

"If I could just look for a moment, I just want to check on things…"

The doctor pleaded half heartedly, obviously feeling stupid for arguing with a child. I returned to my master's bedside once more, standing by to assist the doctor. The lord peered up at me a moment as I approached, then sighed.

"Fine."

He finally grumbled and opened his mouth for the doctor, who immediately began observing in case my master changed his mind. Curious, I also peered into my master's mouth from the corner of my eye but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

I was so uneducated in the practice of human medicine- was it affecting my master's health? Was the care I provided inadequate?

The doctor hummed quietly to himself, looking deep in thought a moment before saying

"You may lay back now, I've seen all I need to."

I was surprised. The man had barely done a thing to my master, and he was already diagnosed? Warily my master leaned back against his pillows and peered up at the doctor, who continued

"It is obvious you have a fever, which explains the flushed face, quickened pulse, and lack of rest. A fever is easily treated, but I must warn that you take the highest caution; this fever could irritate your asthma and cause a flare up if you aren't careful. By looking at your throat I can already see it is slightly swollen, in danger of closing off if you do not rest and simply give your body time to heal. I strongly stress the importance of bed rest, hearty foods and tea, and the avoidance of stress."

I listened to the doctor carefully, each word worrying me more than the last. By a glance in my master's mouth, the doctor had seen the danger of an asthma attack? I wouldn't even know what to look for!

My master also looked less than pleased.

"Alright, I understand. Thank you doctor."

The doctor nodded and gathered his things, as I crossed to the door to see him out. I could not look at my master, the shame was too extreme. My master was sick because I had neglected him, and now I didn't even know how to take care of him. What kind of butler was I, that I couldn't even do that? I had failed my master.


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Flattered

**Final chapter! This was hard to write but it was worth it, I felt so supported by all the reviews and such. I hope everyone enjoys this, where we finally get to the super cuteness between our two boys~ I worked my very hardest to keep them in character, so I hope it payed off. Enjoy~!**

**~CSCSCSCSCS~**

After seeing the doctor on his way I hastily returned to my master, trying to scrape up what good favor I still had by bringing with me some warm milk and honey- his favorite, if I knew anything, which was questionable at this point in time. Upon entering I found the young lord still propped up on his pillows, alluding that he expected my return.

"Master," I ventured, self conscience as I pushed my cart to his bedside, "I've brought warm milk with honey, to help with relaxing; it has been a restless night…"

The young lord did not look up from the bed sheets, fiddling with them as he replied with disinterest,

"Isnt it late for such sweets? My stomach is in knots as it is…"

Despite his indifferent tone I caught the young lord shoot a quick glance at the cart and with a patient smile, I began to pour him a cup.

"I am positive the warmth will help ease your discomfort, master; you have been fussed over all night, which would make any human reasonably tense."

Human. Why had I said it that way?

What did I really know about humans, anyway? My master's health was a true testament to my ignorance.

Carefully I stirred in the honey and offered the cup to my master, who took it from me with no further complaint and sipped it generously. I watched him a moment, but suddenly I could not hold back my feelings any longer; the shame was unbearable. I sunk to one knee in a low bow, a white gloved hand pressing to the spot my heart should be.

"Master- I wish to apologize."

I heard the soft 'clink!' of a cup being lowered to its saucer, and I knew I had the young lord's attention.

"After tonight, I have come to the dismal conclusion that I have not properly performed as your butler. Not only did I allow you to fall ill under my care, but I also failed to diagnose and treat the illness without causing unnecessary bother to my lord by calling in a professional. After only a few moments observation the doctor was able to make a diagnosis, indicating that the action was far from difficult; what kind of butler am I if I cannot do even this? Impending danger was detected in my lord which I would not know how to tend to if ever it the need did arise, and for that I am ashamed. I have failed."

I stared down at the rug once finished, feeling frozen. The words had simply spilled out- never before had I spoken to my master so freely. I waited in silence for his answer.

For a long moment, we remained in silence.

"Sebastian, remove your glove."

I glanced up at him in surprise a moment before doing as I was told, pulling off the white glove from my hand by the index finger.

His voice was cold.

"There is still a seal of contract on your skin, is there not?"

I looked between him and the mark in question, wary of those cold, blue eyes.

"As long as the seals mark us both, our contract holds, and I own you. Whether you fail or not has no significance, because as long as I am alive you are under my control. Whether you fail or not, you are mine."

"But master-" Speaking out, what was I thinking? "what kind of butler cannot even-"

"Don't bother me with your stupid questions!"

he barked,

"And don't dwell on this silly topic any longer. You have said it yourself before, humans are weak. A fever on occasion cannot be prevented and is hardly worth regard, asthma or not. So I fall ill and you fall to pieces, Sebastian, is that how its going to be? Any more of this nonsense and you truly will have failed me!"

With a harsh clamor, he set his cup aside.

"I am finished with my milk."

Exasperated, but not angry. For a moment, I just let it sink in. No matter how harsh he tried to sound his words endured far past his tone, and I let them sink in.

'Whether you fail or not, you are mine.'

I felt flattered. My master did not care about insignificant things like my calling a doctor, he just wanted me around. I realized worrying so heavily for my master had blown the situation out of proportion; he was right to say my drama was nonsense.

A small smile played at my lips as I straightened, returning the glove to my hand once more.

"As always, my master, your wisdom exceeds your years. I must excuse my 'falling to pieces' as worry for my young lord, who seems only to drink warm milk this eagerly when truly ill."

Relaxed by my master's words I felt confident once more, smirking as I returned his finished cup to my tray.

"Shut up and take that away; it is nearly morning and I may nearly faint of exhaustion after all this lack of sleep."

I turned to go with my tray as my young master began to lay down, before adding haughtily

"I will expect your hasty return to see that I nod off properly."

The childish pride in his voice even as he requested for company while he slept was comical, and I sent my master an affectionate smile just before closing the door behind me.

"Of course, my master."


End file.
